Seeing you again
by Raziel the Reaver
Summary: Well this is my first inuyasha fic and this is my version of how inu-yasha will end well this is a one-shot and please R&R no flames please sankyu for those in question I've included Shippo's fate


Author's note: Well hey guys sorry but I'm a beginner at Inu-Yasha Fanfics so please be nice and since I did not watch the last episode of IY I am going to   
make a version of what happened at the end. hope you like it and please R&R and Waring :Waff Alert note: This is a one-shot   
Seeing you again  
  
The winter breeze was everywhere snow began to fall like tears in the eyes of the girl who has black raven hair and brown eyes (Well I'm not sure) while   
walking to get the results of her entrance examination on her collage. The snow still falling on her pale cheek she then lowered her head letting her bangs   
cover her eyes then tears again began to slide down her cheek.  
  
"Baka Inu-Yasha." Murmuring while she walks to the sidewalk  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Stop it!"   
  
Inu-Yasha holding the Tesusaiga on his right hand faced the large spherical youki where their greatest enemy was inside sacrificing himself to destroy the   
hanyou. Inu-Yasha has no choice but to use bakuryuha again but he was beginning to have doubts because of the injuries he reccived before the battle   
with Naraku. He has not been given the chance to recover. Kagome was helpless, the only thing that stands between her and the gigantic youki was the  
Hanyou she loved. The broken bow lie on the ground and the arrows was destroyed. Kikyo's body impailed on a spear, Miroku's body was destroyed because  
of the air void in his hand and finally Sango who suffered the same fate as her brother's. Sesshoumaru was now hanging for dear life with his tokarin (The   
broad sword) lying on the ground with the Tensaiga for scrap metal. Shippo the kistune lay on the ground next to Sango lying in the pool of his own blood   
while still struggling to live and crawling little by little.  
  
"Ka...go...me!" was his last word for his vain efforts   
  
"Inu-Yasha..." The the youkai bowed his head with his bangs covering his eyes then he lied on the wall motionless  
  
Inu-Yasha searched the place where to find the strange spot on the large youki but couldn't find any but the youki wasn't going to wait for him as it closes   
by then Inu-Yasha using the Tetsusaiga as a shield the using the Kaze no Kizu at a very short range.But   
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inu-Yasha does the Kaze no Kizu then it destroyed the youki with Naraku in it...  
  
"Inu....Yasha." She Bagan to stand up ignoring the pain in her whole body but Inu-Yasha remained standing...  
  
"OSUWARI!" no reaction from the hanyou's body.   
  
Kagome now was running towards the hanyou with tears falling from her eyes and she kept repeating the words osuwari. She went infront of Inu-Yasha then  
she buried her face to the chest of the Hanyou's motionless body.   
  
"Baka...Baka...." Over and over again   
  
Then she kissed the lips of the Hanyou's body then she walked away.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She was walking on the street still down-hearted at the events  
  
-----------  
  
A year has passed after her adventure but now everything was again monotonus. She went to school everyday then the day after that over and over   
again...  
  
"Kagome-chan. did you hear about the new kid he has the coolest silver hair and cutest amber eyes."   
  
Kagome began to pay attention.  
  
After her group discussion she waisted no time she ran out the door trying to find the boy frantically then after a few minutes she was able to spot the boy   
with silver hair going up. Reaching the rooftop, Kagome saw the features of the boy; Long silver hair tied in a low pony tail, golden amber eyes but something was   
missing...His ears are not dog ears anymore but regular human ears but he is still the same. She covered her mouth with both her hands...  
  
"Finally I found you." The boy turned and smiled gently at Kagome then she runned towards him into his embrace.   
  
"Let's go find the others." The boy said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips  
  
"Hai."   
  
Owari!...  
  
A/N: Kind of waffy but I like it sorry for the gramatical errors and please no flames so I hope you like it and please wai for my new fic so till then Ja Na! 


End file.
